1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an endpiece body for a safety ski binding and relates specifically to an endpiece body including an automatically adjustable sole holder.
2. Description of Related Art
An endpiece body has already been described in Austrian Patent Specification No. 375,269. In this endpiece body, the sole holder, which can be turned in a horizontal plane, can also be pivoted to a limited extent in a vertical plane on a transverse pivot which penetrates through the bolt. The flat rear side of the sole holder is acted upon via a piston by the release spring, which attempts to pivot the lever arm of the sole holder remote from the spring against the upper side of the ski.
This endpiece body has the disadvantage that the sole thickness may only have a slight clearance to enable the sole holder to provide satisfactory fixing. In addition, manufacturing the sole holder is difficult insofar as a bore which runs at an oblique angle to the upper and lower boundary surface and is roughly in the shape of an elongated hole in plan view penetrates through this sole holder.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,943,973 describes another endpiece body. This endpiece body can be pivoted about a pivot running perpendicularly to the upper side of the ski and is fastened in the travel position by means of an adjustable catch device. On the side opposite the catch device with respect to the pivoting axis, the endpiece body has a vertical bore in which a sleeve having an internal thread is located. Screwed into this sleeve is a further threaded sleeve through which a screw bolt supporting a sole holder penetrates. Located between the nut of the screw bolt and the second threaded sleeve is a helical spring which presses down the sole holder.
If there is snow beneath the sole, the sole holder is lifted and the compression spring supporting the screw bolt is compressed slightly. This endpiece body is also complicated in its construction.
In FIGS. 7 and 8 of German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,259,819, a front endpiece is shown in which a sole holder which is under the effect of a spring pressing it upward is displaceably guided on a bolt. In two diametrically opposite areas, the bore of the sole holder has threaded segments which extend over about 90.degree.. The bolt is flattened on two sides and has between the flattened areas threaded segments which likewise extend over about 90.degree.. By turning the bolt through 90.degree., the threaded segments of bolt and bore can be released from one another for the adjusting operation (see FIG. 8) and can be brought into engagement again with one another for fixing the sole holder in position (see FIG. 7). Automatic adjustment of the sole holder is thus not possible in this embodiment. On the contrary, the position of the sole holder desired in each case must be set manually, as described.